Appendix:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Walkthrough/Part 28
Seafolk Village Welcome to Poni Island! Few people live on Alola's fourth island, but there's lots of nature here to explore—and plenty of new Pokémon species to register to your Pokédex. Gladion delivers you and Lillie to Poni Island with instructions to seek out the Kahuna. Lillie has a few words for her brother, now that they've been reunited after so long, but in the end, this is your mission now. You need to find the Kahuna to learn more about the Legendary Pokémon of Alola, so start your search by asking around Seafolk Village. Seafolk Village is the one and only town you'll find on Poni Island, and you're lucky to even find it here. The seafolk are a nomadic people who travel the sea on their fleet of houseboats in search of goods to sell. Before you get too far, Captain Mina welcomes you to the curious flotilla, and she's ready to get right down to work on her trial. But when she learns that you've come in search of a Kahuna instead, she suggests you ask Hapu for advice. You'll have to venture onto the island for that. Stop by the Pokémon Center and go to the Poké Mart. There are several more TMs you can buy from the clerk on the right. Left Clerk= |-| Right Clerk= Also in the Pokémon Center is an who can teach to your Pokémon, while an old man can teach . Only the Legendary Pokémon can learn Dragon Ascent, but any Pokémon can learn Draco Meteor as long as the Pokémon is completely friendly toward you. East from the Pokémon Center is a platform with a . A woman near the ship is struggling with her memory. If you find the three Pokémon she describes and bring them to her, you'll receive a prize. Go by the Huntail houseboat to find a . Inside is a shop that isn't quite open for business. Still, you'll get a and an just for stopping by. These rare items are needed for and to evolve. By the boxes to the left is another . Talk to the girl in the shop's corner afterward, and agree to take her . Just like that, you've found a new Pokémon. Head into the houseboat shaped like a , and you can have a hot meal, as well as obtain a . Check the boxes near the door for a as well. Go east to the boat that looks like a . This happens to be Mina's houseboat. On the side is a . Inside on the lower right corner is another . Go up and east to the boat. Right inside behind the boxes by the is a . The girl inside asks if you're a lucky person. Answer either "Yes" or "No" to receive a . In the same houseboat, show the woman on the opposite couch an . She'll reward you with Alolan Raichu's exclusive Z-Crystal, . After claiming your Lucky Punch and Aloraichium Z, step out through the houseboat's south door to reach a fishing spot and . Past the village's big central tree, a woman is willing to trade her for a . You can catch Granbull at many locations around Poni Island. The Shellos is nicknamed "Solle." It's interesting that this is a West Sea Shellos…because only East Sea can be found in Alola. Take advantage of that. Poni Wilds is your next destination, but you can duck off into Poni Beach as well if the mood strikes you. Poni Beach Poni Beach is the site of another Surf spot, meaning you can take off on the back of a Mantine from here on a new and even more challenging surf course. However, unlike other island's beaches, Poni Beach does not have a Beach Point exchange. Use Poké Ride to search for hidden items and look at the north part of the beach for a . Head back east to Poni Wilds. Poni Wilds A large wilderness lies just north of Seafolk Village and it's filled with strong Trainers who strive to be the best. You won't find Hapu here, but you'll discover lots of items and Berries and new species of Pokémon. A near the entrance will only battle if you battle the other trainers first. Go up a little and behind a bush to find an . |} Go north of her to find a Berry tree. Go back left to find another Ace Trainer. |} Head up to find two trainers by a Berry tree who will face you in a Double Battle. |} Grab the Berries, then go right of them between the rocks to find a . Go back down and east to find another . East of him is a . Head clockwise up the slope for a . Head southeast to battle a . |} Now go back to the on the beach to battle her. After defeating her, she gives you a . Now go back to where the is and head southeast to Ancient Poni Path. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon